Desire
by words of magick
Summary: The Mirror of Erised brings surprising results to unsuspecting people.


**AN: Just a nice little oneshot. **

**Hope you all enjoy!**

**words of magick**

* * *

_Chapter One: The Mirror_

A young man had just returned from a very long and interesting day at the Ministry. He found his wife of nearly two years sitting in their giant armchair, immersed in a very large and ancient-looking book.

She looked up from her reading as she heard her husband's footsteps on their hardwood floors.

Her husband bent down to kiss her.

"Hello love. Good day at work?" the man's wife asked, placing her book on the table beside her and pulling her legs underneath her.

"I suppose," the man answered as he took off his coat and took a seat on their couch.

His wife looked shocked. "You suppose? Did something bad happen? Did one of your cases get dropped?"

"Oh no. It wasn't bad or anything like that. Though, it was quite interesting. Harry came into my office this afternoon with a very large and heavy looking mirror."

"Oh."

"Yes. And how was your day?" the young man asked his wife before she could get the chance to ask him about the mirror.

The young woman got up and sat beside her husband, resting her head on his chest. "It was tiring. I mean, I've been tired recently, but today was nearly unbearable. But anyway, a young couple brought in their three year old daughter who managed to glue her mouth shut. She apparently found one of their wands while it was sitting precariously on a table. There were also a group of men, all in their late twenties that were brought it; a duel gone wrong. Luckily, it didn't take long to fix them all up. Those were the most taxing cases. I went to Healer Patil-Finnigan for my flu as well. She told me that she wanted to take a few extra tests ad said she'd owl me with the results tonight. She didn't' exactly tell me what tests I was taking, but I was too anxious to really care."

"Still don't like checkups?" the young man asked, chuckling at his wife's absurdity.

"No, I don't. They still terrify me. They would terrify you too if you were poked and prodded in your –"

"I don't need to hear the details again," the man said, putting a finger to his wife's mouth. "I'm flabbergasted that you are a Healer yourself, yet you hate going to your Healer."

The young woman smiled. "Ironic, isn't it?"

"Very."

"So, tell me more about this mirror that Harry brought in. Why a mirror?" his wife asked, shifting in her husband's arms to get more comfortable.

"Harry said he was given it by Dumbledore and that he didn't want it anymore. He thought I should check it out then register it in the Magical Artifacts department seeing that with my promotion, I head all of those things."

"But it's a mirror. How can it be any more special than any other wizarding mirror? And knowing Dumbledore, it was probably a Muggle mirror."

"That's where you are wrong. It wasn't an ordinary mirror, Muggle or wizarding. It was the Mirror of Erised."

"No!?"

"Yes. I haven't seen it for nearly sixteen years. It was certainly a surprise. I never expected to see it again. So, for old time's sake, I looked at it once before I assessed it, completely against protocol too, I might add."

The young woman got a look on her face. She wasn't pleased that her husband broke the rules, but she was intrigued that the Mirror of Erised was in his possession. She had read about it many times before, but had never gotten the chance to look into it.

"You've looked in it before?" she asked.

"Yes. Didn't Harry tell you that it was at Hogwarts for a period of time in our first year? I suppose not. Anyway, I found it by mistake late at night. I remember feeling so small and insignificant beside it and I thought it was just like any ordinary mirror. How wrong I was. I saw not my eleven year old self in it, but me ten, fifteen, twenty years later. Beside me was a beautiful woman roughly the same age, who I recall, looked quite like you. There were two children as well, a girl and a boy. They looked happy; my happy little imaginary family. It was the exact opposite of what I had. I knew, then, that this mirror showed what I wanted, what my heart longed for."

The young man looked at his wife lovingly.

"And what did you see when you looked in it today?" the young woman whispered, her chocolate-coloured eyes sparkling.

"I saw myself, as I am now, and you beside me. You had a baby in your arms," he said softly.

The young woman's eyes widened and her face flushed a little. They hadn't really ever talked about children. She looked away from her husband, somewhat ashamed, to see an owl at their window.

She got up and opened the window to retrieve the letter from the owl.

Hastily, she tore away the envelope.

The young man also got up and stood behind his wife.

The letter was from her Healer.

_Mrs. Malfoy,_ it read.

_I'm pleased to inform you that all your tests came back positive and that is a very good thing. You are in excellent physical condition. Your flu, however, isn't the flu. Hopefully, the news I'm about to tell you will bring you and your husband great joy: you're going to have a baby. You are only about a month along, so your son or daughter will be born in early April. Send in an owl for an appointment any time. And again, congratulations!_

_Yours Sincerely, _

_Healer Patil Patil-Finnigan_

"Oh – Draco, love – we're going to be parents!"

Mrs. Malfoy turned around and faced her husband.

He took her face in his hands and kissed her with all the passion he could muster.

"Hermione, you've managed to make me the happiest man alive!"

Draco kissed Hermione again.

"I'm so very glad," Hermione said, wrapping her arms around Draco's neck and kissing him. He picked her up and swung her around.

"What do you suppose you'd see in the mirror now?" Hermione asked quietly once he set her down, their foreheads touching.

"Now? I'd see myself exactly as I am right now, seeing now that I have everything I could possibly desire."

* * *

**AN: Woo! **

**R & R.**


End file.
